


Shine

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Deities to Defy [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Times when the Bat Clan shine somewhere other than the battlefield, and insinuates godly traits. Maybe. And Martha Wayne's pearls get their own tag for a reason.





	1. Prologue

Of all the things that surprised the Bat Clan, Jason's abilities as civilian did most. Perhaps it wasn't too surprising that he could cook, and loved to read, but it was his musical ability that shocked most of all. Especially when he returned to Manor, Addy in tow, and began fooling around with the instruments in the Manor.

But the surprises didn't stop there. It was, in fact, Jason who organized a Yule gathering, ordering Bruce to 'get over himself' and practice singing a song the former Robin had demanded he sing. Bruce was, after all, a talented singer, able to oscillate his vocal pitch as needed.

Jason himself hadn't known what song the other man would sing, had been surprised Bruce when he'd come across Jason and Addy dancing in the library as Jason sang softly, Addy giggling as she gazed up at him as he guided her through a foxtrot, a smartphone emitting a gentle tune from the tabletop, nothing Bruce has heard, so probably something Jason found. Or maybe he wrote and performed it for just this.

So Bruce changes tack. Instead of requesting further help from Jason, he observes that his other sons have gotten into the spirit of Yuletide festivities, and recruits the others for a thank you surprise for their returned prodigal.

Addy and Selina quickly get onboard, both aware Jason planned Yule for them, and even Alfred is coaxed into helping. Which is why, when Jason sits down to the upright piano in the informal parlour, instead of Christmas tunes or the old Yule rhythms, Addy switches the papers, kisses his temple and leans against his shoulders, humming deep in her throat, prompting Jason to begin, and then one by one, the extended Batclan begins, to sing. 

It is neither happy nor sad, bouncy beat but serious words, a full harmony filling the room with a sense of euphoria, Damian strumming a guitar and Tim pulling out a flute, both drifting to Jason, grinning when the man continues playing once the song is over, and he starts a new song, both boys scrambling to catch up.

Addy turns pages, face buried in black hair as Selina, Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Babs stare in astonishment, Cass and Stephanie completely bewildered. Jason just keeps going, fingers dancing over the ivories until a breathless Tim halts, panting, Damian not far behind. The pianist himself leans back into waiting arms of the woman at his back, who murmurs in his ear

“Wonderful, Jason.”

 And Yule devolves into a family frenzy, but Bruce has already noted how much closer Damian sticks to his brothers, both the youngest Robins looking at Jason like a hero when he offers to play with them more.

 SHINE

Several days later, on December 28, the League and the Team are called to Watchtower, where a distinctly uncomfortable Red Hawk, Red Robin and Robin, are waiting on a stage, Red Hawk seated at a keyboard, while Red Robin stands in front of a mic. Robin was scowling at them from where he stood with his guitar, while the other Bats, Catwoman and an elderly man in a mask stood in a knot.

One thing Diana notices immediately is the string of pearls around Catwoman's neck. And then Batman escorts the antihero to center of the floor, and he began to sing, smiling when Shadowcat emerged from the shadows before producing a lap harp, perching on the edge of the stage and singing softly, smiling when Catwoman made a shooing motion. Diana _ached_ when she realized that Red Hawk was smiling down at Shadowcat, beaming when she pulled herself up onto the stage and seating herself on the edge of the bench he was seated at.

The Robins both smiled when they noticed that Bats and the Cat were dancing alongside Nightwing and Batgirl. Alfred was alarmed to be pulled into a dance without warning, smiling slightly when he realized it was Cass, while Steph grinned as she danced by herself. 

Jason couldn't have been happier to hand music over to DJ Dick, whisking Addy away for a dance, taking a deep pleasure in the envy he was receiving as he and Addy danced in the light of the stars amidst their family and friends.

“Guess all that time we spent dancing together paid off.” an impish smile directed at him, mischievous eyes masked above it, he looked down at her, heart heavy with love and joy as he returned

“Yeah, it did.” and though he won't say it, not here, crawling out of the Lazarus pit and into her lap has paid off still further.

Glad he had foregone the helmet when he returned to the family, Jason ducked his head and pulled his fairy into a kiss. With a moan, she arched into him, gloved hands tunneling in his hair.

“Ahem.” Jason cups Addy's head, his own snapping up in time to growl at Superman

“Fuck off, Boy Scout.” Batman, Catwoman tucked under his arm, sighs as he walks forward and hands Jason a slip of paper.

Taking it, the younger man scans the contents before he grins, tosses Addy over his shoulder and strides purposefully to the Zeta tubes, snickering when he heard Dick complain

“But he was going to take over!”

Bruce will set him straight, Jason knows.


	2. You (Richard Grayson of the Gotham Waynes to Barbara Gordon of Gotham)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic! Yay. Because the Bats are gods walking and you need to roll with it. Especially in this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are for 'You' as performed by Chris Young. I have no clue who actually wrote it, but I thought the lyrics suited Dick. Playful and sweet strong.

While they were preparing for an officers ball, Dick eyed Babs carefully, before hesitantly plucking the necklace in her hands away and handing her the string of pearls he’d asked Bruce to borrow. Barbara looked at him with a puzzled expression, so he explained

“When he adopted me, Bruce said that someday I’d find someone I wanted to keep, and when that someone came along, I was to ask for his mother's’ pearls. I didn’t want to ask him for them before he used them, so I waited until he showed off Selina with the pearls on, and if you want them… It’s your turn, Babs. If you’ll have me.” Her eyes teared up, and Dick rushed to reassure her that yes, absolutely it was okay for her to wear them.

“I know Jay and Tim are already planning to get Addy and Cass into them at some point, so you only get them until one of them ask for them.” Babs giggled, fixing her makeup and easing into the town car Alfred had insisted he use to escort them. The aged butler smiled and commented as he opened the door

“Mrs. Wayne would be so thrilled, Miss Barbara, Master Dick.” Dick smiled at Alfred, beaming when he got out of the car to hand Babs off to her father at the entry to the banquet hall. Babs stared when she walked into the main hall to find Jason sitting at the baby grand, Tim and Damian inspecting their own instruments. 

Dick grins when the Commissioner raises a brow at the pearls around his daughters’ throat, and Gordon damn near chokes on his own tongue when he sees the younger sons of Bruce Wayne ready to play. And then Dick waves at his brothers, who begin a country song, while Grayson turns to Barbara and begins dancing with her as he sings, eyes closed so he can concentrate.

**The bluest skies don't seem so blue** ****  
**And the stars seem to be a little dimmer too** ****  
**Now that you're around you put 'em all to shame** **  
** **Let me break it down cause what I'm trying to say is**

 

Barbara sniffled, completely undone, first pearls, and then a song and in  _ public.  _ She sees Addy on the edge of the room, a knowing smile on the younger woman’s face as she nods.   
  
**No one gets me like you when you kiss me** ****  
**Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band** ****  
**I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue** **  
** **I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you**

As Dick keeps singing, Barbara realizes  _ ‘If Jason does this even a few times a year, it’s no wonder Addy adores him.’  _ Superficial thought though it is, it makes some sense, Babs thinks, because Jason throws everything he has into all he does, and his romantic gestures are hard to spot but full of meaning.   
  
**Gotta whole new direction it seems these days** ****  
**I used to rush off to work and get home late but** ****  
**Now I show up late and rush back home** ****  
**My priorities are different, I can't leave you alone** ****  
  


Selina, too, Babs realizes, has been treated to something similar. A tradition? If so, it is one she will support wholeheartedly, she knows.

  
**No one gets me like you when you kiss me** ****  
**Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band** ****  
**I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue** ****  
**I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you** ****  
  
Girl if you ever get to guessing if I'm thinking about you   
  
Just remember that   
  
**No one gets me like you when you kiss me** ****  
**Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band** ****  
**I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue** ****  
**I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you** ****  
**  
** **You you you, youuuuu, whoa you**

 

Dick snaps her back in after twirling her out, and kisses her temple before handing her off to her father for the next dance, briskly whisking Jason’s Addy into a fun, fast dance as a laughing Jason jams at the piano as Damian rocks the electric guitar.

Later, after Addy has forced water into Damian and Tim, and bullied Jason into trading a drink for a dance, Babs asks quietly

“Did you guys have anything to with that?” the black haired fairy smiles and replies

“Not beyond suggesting Dick plan a surprise for you. Jason’s the musician, but I was brought up to appreciate and to some extent execute many art forms. Dick asked for help though, so we gave it a shot.” that makes it more special, somehow, that Dick sucked up his pride and asked his siblings for assistance.

“Does he do that a lot? Jason, I mean?” Babs is unsure how delicate a question it is, but she’s curious. Addy shrugs

“He sings and goofs around with instruments when he’s bored, but something like this?” a hand waved around the ballroom.

“Not a big enough venue. I know that sounds narcissistic, but Jason adheres to a lot of the traditions from Faerie, because he knows it’s important to me. Being a servant of Mab, traditionally, my suitor does something at Yule in front of our ruler and all our people.” Babs has to raise a brow. Addy shrugs again and elaborates

“Sing a song, dance with me, present some artistic masterpiece that gets the message across. Wide open, really, but I hope he doesn’t do anything that makes him uncomfortable.”

That in mind, Babs tries to figure out how to help Jason announce his courtship.


	3. You (Jason Todd of Gotham to Atalanta Kyle of Faerie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another songfic. This one is another song entitled 'You' and Jason just kind claimed it without letting me change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You' as performed by Robin Stjernberg. Go take a listen, because it's a beautiful piece, melodic and dramatic without actually being sad.

That’s how, not a few weeks later, Babs has dragged Addy through a bunch of boutiques and dress stores, eventually finding a gorgeous dress. Addy thinks nothing of it, not until she has to accompany Jason to represent the Wayne Family in Washington. Why she has to go when every other Wayne will be in attendance, she doesn’t know.

And then… Music plays as Jason drags her onto the dance floor, singing into a mic that’s been discreetly placed on his lapel.  

**Hey, do you remember** ****  
**How we would stay up all night** ****  
**Talking ‘bout a destiny** ****  
**And I play the piano, and you would strum on your guitar** ****  
**Those were the days** **  
**

Addy looked up at Jason, caught in the moment, her hand in his larger one, his other hand on her hip. She took in the fit of his tux, the way his hair fell over his forehead, the way his eyes shone as he looked at her like she was a treasure.

  
**If only you could see me now, I live my dream; I owe it all to you** ****  
**I owe it to you ooo** ****  
**Isn’t it crazy, yeah Isn’t it crazy** **  
** **It’s all because of you ooo, all because of you ooo**

**  
** They’d done this many times, but every time it felt new, like a half remembered dream. Smiling, Addy pulled the hand on his shoulder up to his cheek, tilting her head back to let him see how happy she was.

  
**It’s all because of you ooo, all because of you ooo** ****  
**I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all** ****  
**Because of you ooo** ****  
****  
**I reach for the horizon** ****  
**Whenever I get days of doubt, bringing me down** ****  
**So even if disaster strikes I close my eyes and then I’m next to you** ****  
**I’m right there with you ooo, hey** ****  
**Yeah isn’t it crazy, yeah isn’t it crazy** ****  
**It’s all because of you ooo, all because of you ooo** ****  
**It’s all because of you ooo, all because of you ooo** ****  
**I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all** **  
** **Because of you ooo**

Jason looked at her as he sang, his clear baritone eliciting sighs from young women and sobs from older, men either pleased to hear the young man or jealous of the attention he was getting. ****  
  
**It’s all ‘cause of you, because of you, because of you** ****  
**It’s all ‘cause of you aaahhh** ****  
**I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all** ****  
**Because of you oo aaahh** ****  
**I know that if the sky would fall I survived it all** ****  
**Because of you ooo aahh** **  
** **Yeah, yeah**

He pulled a string of pearls from his pocket when he halted, ignoring the gasps and camera flashes as he offered the necklace to Addy. Wide eyed, she nodded, sweeping her hair aside so he could clasp it at her neck, his callused fingers pausing at her nape.

  
Bruce came to them then, kissing Addy’s forehead before wrapping Jason in a hug. Jason returned the hug, turning to receive handshakes from his brothers and a hug from his stepmother (to be).


End file.
